One Piece Openings
by Cdswalkthrough
Summary: Detail of One Piece Opening
1. Jungle P Opening 9

**Jungle P**

The opening begins with the Straw Hats' Jolly Roger, followed by the title in multi-color.

Luffy is running along a cliff, heading to the _Thousand Sunny_ , with Hayate Chosuke Zoro, Saizo Nami, Magnes Usopp, Sanji, Yuri Chopper, Tobi Mimi Robin, Nene Rokuren and Franky waiting for him.

 **Sekaijuu no umi wo mata ni kakete yuku**

(Let's travel all through the worldwide seas)

Luffy then stops at the edge of the cliff and shoots his arm out to grab the ship's sail and Gum Gum Rockets himself aboard, causing his hat to go flying off his head.

 **Kokoro ga haretara shuppatsu no aisu wo**

Hibikase yukou

(If you've made up your mind, let the signal for departure ring out!)

As the title appears, Luffy's hat comes floating down, and he stretches his arm out and grabs it at the last second.

We then cut to the _Sunny_ , sailing along with her steering wheel being shown on the left.

 **Sadamerareta michi wo nukete**

(We were able to escape from the set course)

Sora to umi no sakaime ni

(Along the boundary between the sky and sea)

We then pan to the Straw Hats, looking out to the horizon, looking forward to their next adventure.

 **Ima bokura, kogadashite yuku no sa**

(Now we're rowing our way)

We then set to a full, red moon, as well as a dilapidated ship.

 **Kurai umi no soko ni, iki hisomeru ADVENTURE**

(To a hidden adventure at the dark bottom of the sea)

Brook appears, laughing.

 **Souzou suru dake de tanoshiku naranai ka?**

(Doesn't it sound fun just thinking about it?)

There are separate panels of the Straw Hats with mixed expression. First, Chosuke Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Nene and Rokuren freaking out, then Zoro, Sanji, Saizo and Yuri looking on in shock, Hayate Tobi Robin Mimi and Franky looking on in surprise, and Luffy shouting "SO COOL~!"

We then go to the Straw Hats (except Luffy) showing off thier signature attacks. First, Franky firing his Beans Left attack, Rokuren with his Water Fist, Nene lauch a powerful Blast Robin crossing her arms, Mimi utilize Freeze gun Tobi using Shigan Chopper going into Arm Point, Yuri utilizing her sword Sanji kicking before flipping away, Usopp firing his Kabuto before running away, Magnes expand his arm and strike Nami swinging the Complete Clima-Tact, Saizo launch a power strike with his Fist and Zoro slashing his swords Chosuke using the supersonic sneaker and Hayate enhance his sword with Lightning and strike.

 **Sekaijuu no umi wo mata ni kakete yuku**

(Let's travel all through the worldwide seas)

Kokoro ga haretara shuppatsu no aisu wo

Hibikase yukou

(If you've made up your mind, let the signal for departure ring out!)

We then go to the _Thousand Sunny_ at sunset before showing shots of the Straw Hats milling about. First, Hayate Tobi Nami Yuri Mimi and Robin are looking at a map before they walk away with Sanji following with hearts in his eyes while Luffy,Magnes Usopp, Chopper, and Rokuren are running around like idiots. Zoro is in the distance, standing on a mountain, and Chosuke Nene and Franky looks on, confused.

Funade no toki no ano kimochi

(That feeling we when we set sail)

Second shot: the crew is in a town. Luffy, Usopp, Magnes Chopper, and Rokuren run off somewhere, Nami Yuri Mimi Robin and Nene are in a shop, possibly looking for clothes to wear, and Zoro Saizo and Sanji are fighting with each other while Tobi Chosuke Franky and Hayate watch.

 **Zutto wasurezu ni itai**

(Is something I'll never forget)

The Straw Hats are later walking down a street together.

 **Sou sureba**

(Because of that...)

Nani mo kowakunai kara

(Nothing will be able to scare me)

We then pan to Alvida, the Buggy Pirates, Smoker, Tashigi, Aokiji, and the Blackbeard Pirates.

 **Ima takanaru kodou, osauzu ni TRIP shiyou**

(Now, as the trip approaches, our racing heartbeats)

We pan from shots of the Acchino Family from the Ice Hunter Arc to Oz and the Mysterious Four.

 **SHY na HEART tachi ga kizamu bouken no RHYTHM**

(Engrave a rhythm of adventure in our shy hearts)

We get shots of Garp, Coby, and Helmeppo, Ace, and Shanks and the Red-Haired Pirates Han and the Dragon Pirates before we then see Luffy using a Gum Gum Battle Axe on a Marine battleship.

 **Sokorajuu no takara wo kassarainagara**

(Get all the treasures)

Takawarai shite

(While laughing out loud)

Luffy then lands on a different battleship to face a Marine platoon with a cocky grin on his face. He charges forward with a battle cry before throwing a punch.

 **Bakasawagi no utage de tobashite yuke**

(Give them all out at a big party)

Shibuki agate

(Making a splash!)

We then go to shots of the Sunny, the Soldier Dock System, the White Rocking Horse I, the Gaon Cannon, the Shark Submerge III, and finally, the ship itself flying away through the use of a Coup de Burst.

 **Life is adventurous!**

Be aware it's dangerous!

Who's gonna be one of us?

And the trip goes on because

We're the pirate of the mass!

To the West! To the East!

Gonna find my way, sail away,

All the way ONE PIECE!

t's nighttime, and the Sunny flies among the clouds, carrying the Straw Hats with her. The crew looks out in amazement as they fly in the sky with the wind in their faces.

Karappo no mune ni yume wo tsumekonde

 **(Fill your empty hearts with dreams)**

Tsubasa hirogete

(Spread your wings)

Fukinukeru kaze ni kokoro wo someta nara

(If you color your heart with the blowing wind)

Iza susumou

(You will move on)

The title appears in multi-color again before disappearing and showing the Straw Hats staring out at the sunset.

 **Sokorajuu no takara wo kassarainagara**

(Get all the treasures)

Takawarai shite

(While laughing out loud)

Bakasawagi no utage de tobashite yuke

(Give them all out at a big party)

Shibuki agate

(Making a splash!)

We get a shot of a great bounty of treasure, gold, silver, jewels, the like, as well as barrel with the title written in black letters.

The song ends.


	2. We Are Remix Opening 10

**We Are Remix**

We see shots of the Grand Line as the song begins. First, a shot of some fishes swimming in shallow water before sea gulls fly overhead. We then get a shot of the sky, and then the Straw Hats' two flags as the sea gulls flying by them. One gets a close-up from the camera until we get a shot of Luffy, his back turned to us with a hand on his hips, just as the sea gulls fly passed and the title fades into view.

 **Arritake no yume wo kaki atsume**

 **(Gathering up all our dreams)**

As the camera swings around Luffy, we see the rest of the Straw Hats. Luffy lifts up his hat and grins while Hayate Appear along side him.

 **Sagashi mono sagashi ni yuku no sa**

 **(Going to search for our desires)**

The main title appears, again.

 **ONE PIECE!**

We then switch to Luffy and Hayate, walking along a beach with the _Thousand Sunny_ in the water, wearing his favorite 56 GOMU shirt, wearing a grin and Hayate wearing his dress shirt with his Jacket.

 **Rashinban nante jyuutai no moto**

 **(Conpasses only cause delays)**

 **Nestu ni ukasare kaji wo toru no sa**

 **(Filled with excitement, I take the helm)**

The other Straw Hats soon fade into view in the order they joined: Chosuke Zoro, Saizo Nami, Magnes Usopp, Sanji, Yuri Chopper, Tobi Mimi Robin, Nene Rokuren and Franky.

 **Hokori kabutteta takara no chizu mo**

 **(If we can prove the dusty old treasure map)**

 **Tashikameta no nara densetsu janai!**

 **(It's not a legend anymore!)**

Luffy takes off running, forcing the rest of the crew to follow behind, Usopp nearly being left in the dust.

As the Straw Hats, we see the friends allies that the Straw Hats had made from East Blue Saga to the CP9 Saga and Rivet Island Arc.

Kojin teki na arashi wa dare ka no

 **(For own storms, all we have to do...)**

 **BIORHYTHM nokatte**

 **(Ride someone else's biorhythm...)**

 **Omoi sugosebai!**

 **(And pretend it isn't there!)**

We then get shots of the antagonists: Buggy and Alvida, Kuro and Jango, Don Krieg, Arlong, Wapol, Crocodile, Eneru, Lucci and Lynch.

We then go back to the Straw Hats running on the beach, cutting to them one-by-one in the order they joined, beginning with Luffy and ending with Hayate.

 **Arritake no yume wo kaki atsume**

 **(Gathering up all our dreams)**

 **Sagashi mono sagashi ni yuku no sa**

 **(Going to search for our desires)**

We then go to the end of the Alabasta Arc, when Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, and Chopper are saying their silent farewell to Vivi and Carue with their sign of friendship on their left arms.

 **POCKET no COIN**

 **(A pocket of coins)**

 **Soretto, YOU WANNA BE MY FRIEND?**

Vivi, althought tearful, raises her arm with Carue, as well.

 **WE ARE, WE ARE ON THE CRUISE!**

 **WE ARE!**

We then get a shot of the _Going Merry_ , sailing away into the sunset before we go to the _Sunny_.

 **Shimittareta yoru wo buttobase!**

 **(Let's break the tight-fisted night!)**

The _Sunny_ blasts off with a Coup de Burst.

We then go to a shot of Oz, rising from the ground, bloody, but not down for the count, just yet.

 **Takaro bako kyoumi wa nai kedo**

 **(We have no interest in treasure chests)**

We go to Luffy Hayate and the rest of the Straw Hats, including Brook, standing behind him as he goes Gear Second and looks at Oz with an insane grin, as if to ask, "You ready for this?"

 **POCKET ni roman**

 **(A pocket of romance)**

 **Soretto, YOU WANNA BE MY FRIEND?**

Brook just watches, speechless.

 **WE ARE, WE ARE ON THE CRUISE!**

 **WE ARE!**

We get pan shots of a few noticable Marine characters, such as Tashigi, Ling Mei Hina, Garui Smoker, Garp, Aokiji Kurotaka, Tsuru, Sengoku and his pet goat, as well as shots of the World Government, Doflamingo, Gideon Kuma, Dahlia Raiker Dosan and Mihawk.

 **Arritake no yume wo kaki atsume**

 **(Gathering up all our dreams)**

We also get shots of Ace and Lang confronting Blackbeard, both ready to duke it out, while Drayden confronting Orochi and clash against him then Dragon, Whitebeard Goldbeard, Marada and Roger.

 **Sagashi mono sagashi ni yuku no sa**

 **(Going to search for our desires)**

Finally, there is a shot of the Red-Haired with Shanks standing on a cliff, staring out into the horizon and Han and the Dragon Pirate.

 **POCKET no COIN,**

 **(A pocket of coins)**

 **Soretto, YOU WANNA BE MY FRIEND?**

 **WE ARE, WE ARE ON THE CRUISE!**

We go back to Luffy and Hayate, still running with the rest of the Straw Hat crew as he shouts, "YEAH~!"

 **WE ARE!**

 **WE ARE!**

 **WE ARE!**


	3. Share the World Opening 11

**Share the World**

We open with a first-person view of underwater. We go up and over the surface to see the sun.

 **Ano oozora ni todoku made**

 **(Until I can reach the sky)**

We then go to the Straw Hats on the _Thousand Sunny_.

 **I BELIEVE hitotsu ashita he! Hey!**

 **(I believe, until the next tomorrow! Hey!)**

We go to a shot of the Red Line as the title appears.

 **COME ON LET'S GO EVERYBODY,**

 **OH WE SHARE THE MUSIC!**

 **WE SHARE THE MUSIC!**

 **COME ONE LET'S GO BABY, BABY,**

 **OH WE SHARE THE ONE DREAM!**

The Straw Hats are now on Sabaody, facing one of the Pacifista and nearly getting blown away by its laser. The Six Strongest Member, Luffy Hayate, Zoro,Saizo Magnes and Sanji, move in to strike.

 **COME ON LET'S GO EVERYBODY,**

 **OH WE SHARE THE GOOD TIMES!**

 **LET'S SHARE THE GOOD TIMES!**

Luffy and Hayate jumps in after Zoro Saizo Magnes and Sanji attack, and then delivers the final blow, just as the Pacifista is about to fire its laser.

 **COME ON LET'S GO BABY, BABY,**

 **OH WE SHARE THE ONE WORLD!**

We go to individual shots of the Straw Hats in the order they joined: Luffy fishing on the Sunny's rail, Hayate sleeping on deck Chosuke fixing his machine Zoro sitting on a bench, yawning with a Dachshund sitting nearby him, doing the same, Saizo doing training on the deck Nami reading the newspaper whilst drinking a cup of tea, Magnes carrying stuff he bought and sit down on the table, Usopp sitting down at the table, carrying her purchases, Sanji cooking the kitchen, Yuri reading a book and jot note Chopper feeding some gulls, Tobi relaxing on deck Mimi focus making on a invention Robin reading a book (catching Luffy with her powers as he falls over the railing as she does), Nene eating Curry Rokuren reading Comic Book Franky shopping for a Speedo, and Brook playing his violin for a group of children.

 **Kurayami mayoi komi tesaguri de nazo toki**

 **(Getting lost in darkness and uncovering the mystery)**

 **Yukisaki miezu ni tachidomaru toki**

 **(Stopping when you can't see the destination)**

 **Umm YOU AND ME, YES kimochi wakaichiau sekai ni**

 **(Umm you and me, yes it feels good, let's share the world)**

 **Michibiki I FEEL THE BEAT arukideshita OH YEAH!**

 **(Guiding me, I feel the beat, I start walking towards it, oh yeah!)**

We then go to a group shot of the Straw Hats, out on a picnic. Luffy is taking a nap. Hayate simply relaxes himself Chosuke focus upgrading his Gaulant Zoro is weight training in his sleep. Saizo doing push up Nami puts on a pair of fake glasses, a fake nose, and fake mustache and beard on Luffy as he sleeps, Magnes taking a nap as well Usopp is making more masks, Sanji is putting some sugar in his coffee, Yuri Chopper Tobi and Robin are reading, Mimi draw an outline for an invention Nene drawing a piture Rokuren eating snacks Franky is eating a banana, and Brook is playing the violin.

 **SHARE THE MUSIC**

 **Itsudatte**

 **(Anytime)**

 **SHARE THE ONE DREAM**

 **Shinjiatte**

 **(Believing in each other)**

 **SHARE THE GOOD TIMES**

 **Te o tsunaide**

 **(Holding hands)**

We go to another group shot of the Straw Hats with their hands in an "all-for-one-and-one-for-all" fashion.

 **SHARE THE ONE WORLD NOW!**

We then go to a shot of Luffy wearing an inner tube, riding a huge wave on his surfboard.

 **Ano oozora ni todoku made**

 **(Until I reach the sky)**

Luffy jumps up and catches some air. Hayate watching Luffy while Nami cheers for him while the others watch, impressed. Zoro Saizo and Sanji are the only ones who aren't watching, since they are currently fighting over a surfboard.

 **Nando demo boku ha yukun da**

 **(I'll keep going!)**

Luffy was wipe out as he was falling. Magnes Chopper Rokuren and Brook, in their panic, jump into the water to save them (forgetting that they can't swim themselves) with the others yelling, "WAIT!". Once all five Devil Fruit users are back on the ship, we see them all soaking wet, as well as Chosuke, Usopp, and Franky, who had and Luffy's body swollen from having swallowed so much water. All three have bumps on their heads, courtesy of Nami. Zoro and Sanji, meanwhile, are lamenting over the loss of the surfboard they were fighting over.

We then go to a shot of the Straw Hats, running with a sunset backdrop with Luffy throwing his hands in the air.

 **Ima koso koete yukou**

 **(Let's overcome it now)**

 **I BELIEVE hitotsu no ashita he!**

 **(I believe in the next tomorrow)**

 **YEAH! YEAH!**

The sky suddenly gets dark as the _Sunny_ is surrounded by a fleet of Marine battleships.

 **COME ONE LET'S GO EVERYBODY,**

 **OH WE SHARE THE MUSIC!**

 **WE SHARE THE MUSIC!**

Luffy gives the order to attack. The _Sunny_ opens her mouth, revealing the Gaon Cannon. Usopp pulls the lever and fires.

 **COME ON LET'S GO BABY, BABY,**

 **OH WE SHARE THE ONE WORLD!**

We then get individual shots of 14 of the Nineteen Supernovas: Law Killen, Capone, Donovan Bonney, Killer, Crane Drake, Hawkins, Rogue Urouge, and Kidd, the last of whom reaches out at us.

 **Oikake owarete mebiusu no wa no ue**

 **(Chasing and being chased on a Mobius' ring)**

 **Chikazuki mae muki nee SHARE shitai yo STYLE**

 **(Getting closer and facing forward, I want to share your style)**

 **Hajimaru hirogaru souzou ijou kono FLAVOR**

 **(It begins, it expands, this flavor that exceeds imagination)**

 **Karadajuu I FEEL SO GOOD jiyuu ni narera OH YEAH**

 **(I feel so good throughout my body, I will become free, oh yeah!)**

We get group shots of Rayleigh, Daimon Miko Shakky, Hatchan, Camie, and Pappug, the Celestial Dragons, Kizaru Hakutori and Sentomaru, and the Kuja Pirates.

 **SHARE THE MUSIC!**

 **Tooku datte**

 **(Even if it's far)**

 **SHARE THE ONE DREAM!**

 **Tsutaeatte**

 **(Telling each other)**

 **SHARE THE GOOD TIMES!**

 **Sou waratte**

 **(And laugh)**

 **SHARE THE ONE WORLD NOW!**

We get a shot of Luffy and Hayate facing Hancock together.

 **Ano oozora ni todoku made**

 **(Until I reach the sky)**

 **Nando demo boku ha yukun da**

 **(I'll keep going!)**

 **Ima koso koete yukou**

 **(Let's overcome it now)**

 **I BELIEVE hitotsu no ashita he!**

 **(I believe in the next tomorrow)**

 **YEAH! YEAH!**

Luffy and Hayate are now in Impel Down, fighting off guards and the Blugori with Gum Gum attacks and a few sword attack here and there. As Luffy jumps up, he unleashed his Gum Gum Rain Attack on the guards and Blugori while Hayate jumps out of the way, taking a few more guards out as he does.

 **Mienai kabe no mukou gawa ni matteiru kimi ga intanda**

 **(You were waiting there for me on the other side of the invisible wall)**

As Luffy and Hayate fights his way through more guards, he reaches out to someone: Ace and Lang, who are now chained up, bloody and beaten as he awaits their execution. As the scene burns away, we see a shot of the Luffy Hayate and Ace Lang standing back-to-back with Ace and Lang's Vivre Card burning away between them.

 **Mou sugu ni todoku kara**

 **(I'll be there soon)**

 **I BELIEVE hitotsu no sekai he**

 **(I believe in one world)**

 **YEAH YEAH!**

We then get a shot of the Straw Hats, standing in a semi-circle in front of the _Sunny_.

 **COME ON LET'S GO EVERYBODY,**

 **OH WE SHARE THE MUSIC!**

 **HEY!**

 **COME ON LET'S GO BABY, BABY,**

 **OH WE SHARE THE ONE WORLD!**


	4. Kaze wo Sagashite Opening 12

**Kaze wo Sagashite**

The opening begins with Luffy lying on the grass, taking a nap with his hat over his eyes and a cookbook next to him. Suddenly, the wind picks up, blowing his hat off his face as he cries out, "Hey!"

 **Hora mae ni taisetsu na kimi ga~**

 **(Look up ahead my treasure, as you are there)**

 **Matteru~**

 **(Waiting)**

 **Hajimatta bakkari no nagai tabi**

 **(We set off on our long journey)**

Luffy chases after his hat and then stops, preparing to catch it as it falls, while Hayate come up to Luffy as he smiles

 **Yuuki to ai to yuujyou to**

 **(We'll always hold on to)**

Sanji Mimi and Nami are seen making a cake for everybody, While Sanji is making the frosting, Nami and Mimi is busy putting some white icing on top, and two chipmunks are seen eating the cake decorations while a big blue bear holds an umbrella over the cake to keep it from melting in the sun.

 **Sukoshi no asobigokoro dake**

 **(Courage, love, friendship...)**

Chosuke Usopp Rokuren and Franky are fitting a llama with metal armor and cannons.

 **Mochitsuzuketeiyou**

 **(And a little bit of playfulness)**

Zoro and Robin are playing a game of reversi with a St. Bernard, and it was clear that the latter was losing. The green-haired swordsman scratched his head in exasperation as if to say, "Today's just not my day white while Yuri and Saizo are watching!"

 **Bokura wa chikyuu no hitokakera**

 **(We're all seperate pieces of the world)**

Chopper was seen conducting a small orchestra consisting of a trio of frogs, a trio of birds, a monkey and a baboon playing the violin and the bass, and Brook playing the piano while Nene is Dancing.

 **Nakama ga atusmari sukoshi zutsu**

 **(Friends coming together one after another)**

Luffy chuckles as he holds his hat close to him, but then he looks up and gasps. Soon, the other Straw Hats follow suit with the same reaction.

 **Katachi ni natte ikun dayou**

 **(As the pieces take form)**

The "island" that they had supposedly landed on...was revealed to be a giant turtle.

 **Soko ni kanarazu kaze wa fuite kuru!**

 **(The wind will definitely continue blow!)**

The Straw Hats make for a quick exit.

We then go to the _Thousand Sunny_ at sea.

 **Kaze wo kanjiyou kaze wo kanjirun da~**

 **(So when you feel the wind, you have to feel it blowing)**

Luffy Hayate and Nami are seen riding on the back of a giant seagull, together.

 **Namida kawakashite kureru kaze wo sagashi ni yukou**

 **(Let's go search for the wind that dries up our tears!)**

The Straw Hats are later seen in different scenes, such as riding on a train together, on a beach enjoying some ice cream, Luffy and Franky in a boxing ring, and all of the Straw Hats enjoying a feast on a flying elephant.

 **Bouken no tabi dareka to deau tame ni**

 **(We're on adventure to find that someone)**

Luffy is then seen running to his crew.

 **Tachidomaranai sa**

 **(We'll never stop!)**

 **Hora mae ni taisetsu na kimi ga**

 **(Look up ahead, my treasure, as you are there)**

 **Matteru**

 **(Waiting)**

Ace Lang and Drayden is then seen being led up the stairs that will lead to the execution platform.

 **Namida wo nagasu tabi hito wa tsuyoku naru**

 **(With every tear we shed, we'll become stronger)**

 **Namida wo nagasu tabi omoide ga**

 **(And with every tear, we'll gain...)**

Luffy and Hayate are seen running through the levels of Impel Down together in an effort to rescue Ace and Lang, first going through the 1st level, then to the Crimson Hell, then the Beast Hell, the Inferno Hell, and finally, the Frozen Hell until Luffy and Hayate reaches out.

 **Dondon dondon dondon fueteyuku~**

 **(More, and more, and more memories)**

We get shots of Magellan's Hydra attack, the Jailer Beasts, Saldeath, Shiryuu, Sadie, and Hannyabal before we go to Marineford with Sengoku scowling. The Marines that had gathered were preparing to fight.

 **Kaze wo kanjiyou kaze wo kanjirunda**

 **(So when you feel the wind, you have to feel it blowing!)**

 **Namida kawakashite kureru kaze wo sagashi ni yukou**

 **(Let's go search for the wind that dries up our tears!)**

We get a close-up shot of Whitebeard and Goldbeard, preparing for battle, before a shot of the Impel Down escapees falling, one-by-one: Buggy, Mr F Mr. 3, Mr C Mr A Mr. 1,Mr Z Crocodile, Jimbei, Ivankov, Gozu, and finally, Luffy and Hayate, who shouts Ace and Lang's name.

 **Tachidomaranai sa**

 **(We'll never stop!)**

 **Hora mae ni taisetsu na kimi ga~**

 **(Look up ahead, my treasure, as you are there)**

 **Matteru~!**

 **(Waiting!)**


	5. One Day Opening 13

**One Day**

The opening begins with the Straw Hats' Jolly Roger flapping in the breeze, and then we get a shot of Luffy, taking a nap on the crow's nest roof. Then we get a behind shot of the _Thousand Sunny_ as it keeps sailing, and then a shot of Ace Lang Luffy and Hayate, standing back-to-back as the title appears.

We then get a shot of Luffy walking through some debris with a blank expression on his face. Walking alongside him with a serious expression is Hayate.

 **Ame agari no sora wo**

(Every time I look at the sky after the rain)

Naki mushi datta koro no boku wo omou

(I think back to the days I was a crybaby)

We get a few shots of a familiar figure wearing a pair of navy blue pants and two tattoos: one on his shoulder that said "ASCE" with the S crossed out and another of the Whitebeard Pirates' Jolly Roger on his back and another Familiar wear a black coat and long pant and dark blue shirt.

 **Dareka no senaka wo gamushara ni oikaketa**

(I was blindly chasing after him)

We get a shot at Luffy and Hayate walking, again.

 **"Tsuyokunaritai" tte**

(Shouting "I want to be stronger")

We then get individual shots of the Straw Hats doing their own routine: Zoro polishing his swords Saizo weight training, Chosuke modify his machine Usopp fishing, Nami somberly sitting at her desk and looking at the Log Pose with a cup of tea and donuts, Magnes bench pressing Sanji holding a hunk of cheese and inspecting some wine, Yuri sit jotting down note Chopper taking notes in the sick bay, Tobi watching the stars Mimi thinking about a new invention Robin reading one of her books, Nene sleeping on her bed and Rokuren eating an Banana Franky working on a cannon, and Brook playing his violin. Then we have a group shot of the whole crew.

 **Ima wa kaze ni kieta "arigatou"**

("Thank you" has faded into the wind)

Boku wa tsuyoku narete iru kana?

(Have I gotten any stronger?)

Kotae wa mada desou ni nai kara sa

(Since I haven't found the answer yet)

We go back to Luffy and Blizzard walking through the rubble, but now, they seem to be perking up, for they have spotted something in the distance. Soon, they break into a run.

 **Yappari mada aruite iku yo**

(I'll keep moving forward)

We get a shot of the Whitebeard Goldbeard and Lost Pirates, along with some of their allies from the New World. Everyone but Whitebeard and Goldbeard fades away as they uses their Devil Fruit powers. Then, there are shots of Marco in his full Phoenix form Luigi using his Red Phoenix Form, Jozu using his diamond powers Jonny fight his fist, Vista displaying his swordplay as rose petals appear, and Kairyu using his dragon powers and Oz Jr. roaring. Then we have shots of Daimon Rayleigh Han and Shanks.

 **Saa yukou**

(So let's go)

Tachidomaru koto naku

(We will never stop now)

Nagareru toki ni makenai you ni

(We won't lose to the flow of time)

Then we get shots of the Impel Down escapees: Crocodile using his Sand Sand Fruit powers with Mr. 1 standing behind him, Mr. 3 and Buggy running away and cowering, displaying their Wax Wax Fruit powers and Chop Chop Fruit powers, respectfully, Jimbei using Fishman Karate, and Ivankov performing his Death Wink and Gozu using his Ox Ox fruit with Inazuma using his Snip Snip Fruit powers behind them.

 **Nando mou tachi mukai tsuzukeyou**

(I'll keep getting back on my feet)

A group shot of the Nineteen Supernova, sans Luffy and Zoro, and then a shot of the Blackbeard Pirates.

 **Taisetsu na mono ushinai takunai kara**

(Because I don't want to lose the things I hold dear)

Luffy and Hayate are still running through the debris, smiling.

 **Boku no naka ni naganeru koe wa**

(The voice inside me)

We get shots of Luffy and Ace in their childhood: fighting off a giant squid, getting chased by giant lizard, fighting over food, stargazing at night, and the two of them together, smiling and shot of Hayate and Lang childhood and many memory of their time together.

 **Zutto zutto boku wo sasaeteru**

(It's always supporting me)

Itazura na ame ga jama suru kedo

(The rain may stand in my way)

Nigedesenai kara...

(But I will never turn back)

Oh~!

We get shots of the Marines, including Garp, Sengoku, Hina, Coby, and Helmeppo, Then, Sengoku does a palm strike. Then, there are shots of the Eleven Warlords: Kuma firing a shockwave and then a laser from his mouth, Gideon using Logia Devil Power Doflamingo wearing his sick grin while using his human puppet powers, Raiker using his Light Sword Dahlia using her powers and attack Moria unleashing his Brick Bats, Mihawk slashing his sword, Dosan using Fist Strike and Hancock using her Love Love Mellow. Then, there are shots of Smoker Garui Ling Mei and Tashigi, followed by Kizaru firing his light beam, Hakutori launching White Lightning Aokiji unleashing an icicle, Kurotaka lauching Black Flame and Akainu unleashing a wave of magma from his arms.

 **Saa yukou**

(So let's go)

Tachidomaru koto naku

(We will never stop now)

Nagareru toki ni makenai you ni

(We won't lose to the flow of time)

Nanda mou tachi mukai tsuzukeyou

(I'll keep getting back on my feet)

We go back to Luffy and Hayate running until he reaches what, or rather to whom he was running to: Ace and Lang.

 **Taisetsu no mono ushinai takunai kara**

(Because I don't want to lose the people I hold dear)

Ace and Lang, although we can't see their face completely, turns to face Luffy and Hayate, which the former returns. We get a wide shot of the Four before the logo appears again, ending the opening.

 **Shinjita sono saki e to...**

(I believe that in that kind of future...)


	6. Fight Together Opening 14

**Chapter**


End file.
